


Twister With A Twist (Not Really)

by xShadowFox



Series: The Squip Squad (And Michael) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, Happy times, More board games for the fam, Multi, No Angst, Rated T for swearing, Rich is super aggressive, Twister Board Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: “I am not playing another board game.” Declared Rich, as Christine pulled out a box labeled Twister.“It’s not really a board game..” Christine said.“Well, it has a spinner, a board, and instructions, so I’m sure as hell it’s a board game.”





	Twister With A Twist (Not Really)

“I am not playing another board game.” Declared Rich, as Christine pulled out a box labeled Twister.

“It’s not really a board game..” Christine said.

“Well, it has a spinner, a board, and instructions, so I’m sure as hell it’s a board game.” 

“C’mon Richie! It’ll be fun!” Jake prompted, starting to stretch because of the game.

“That’s what you said about Monopoly. Remember how that turned out?” Rich deadpanned.

Everyone paused to recall the (disastrous. They lost half the houses.) previous game they played the other night.

“This is different! It’s actually a fun physical game!” Michael exclaimed.

Rich lifted an eyebrow, “If you like a physical game Mike, it’s probably is trash.” 

“Come on Rich! It’s fun!” Jenna whined.

“You’re only saying that because you’ll get a video of me playing. And failing.” 

Jenna shrugged, “Not denying it.”

“Just start without him.” Michael said.

Christine pulled out a colourful mat and a spinner, “Girls are spinning.” She said, tossing the colourful spinner to Chloe and Brooke. 

Rich caught the spinner mid-air, “This is bs. I’m not playing it so no one else will!” He stuck out his tongue at everyone jokingly.

Jake smirked and pounced onto Rich, tickling him as Rich began to laugh uncontrollably 

Jeremy walked into the room, “What’s going on..?” He asked like he was afraid to know. 

It was quite a scene. Rich was on the ground getting tackled by Jake, while all the girls were trying to pry the spinner from him.

“If you’re gonna break another board game, don’t.” Jeremy said, planting his hands on his hips and tilting his head like a puppy.

Rich unwillingly handed the spinner back to Chloe and Brooke, and plopped onto the beanbag sulking.

Jake watched him fondly and ran his hand through Rich’s hair, “Michael vrs Jeremy first.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “That’s not fair. I have as much flexibility as a crowbar. Jeremy took gymnastics when he was 5 (“I did not!” Protested Jeremy)”

They ignored him and Brooke proceeded to spin the wheel, “Right hand, Yellow!”

Michael lunged in front of Jeremy, taking the nearest yellow spot. He casted Jeremy a smug look as he scowled, moving off to the left to claim a dot.

“Fall!” Cried Rich, “Die!” 

“Left foot, red!” 

Michael and Jeremy obeyed.

Jake cracked his knuckles, “Lemme into this shit.” He put his hand on yellow and foot on red.

“Me to.” Rich said, squishing between them.

Jeremy laughed, “There’s no space! Get out!” 

“Ugh, there’s too much people! All I’m getting is shots of your ass.” Jenna complained lowering her phone, which was recording.

Rich looked at her and winked, while Christine scrunched her up her nose, “Ew. Spin the wheel Chlo.”

“Left hand, Blue!”

They boys moved over and got into some sort of awkward breakdancing-look-alike move.

Brooke sniggered, “You guys look stupid.”

“Right foot, green!”

Everyone easily moved positions except Rich, “Fuck, I can’t reach.” He growled, desperately trying to move his foot, but getting blocked by Jake and Michael.

Michael quickly hit Rich’s foot to quickly put him out of his misery, and Rich toppled over knocking down Jeremy and Jake in the process.

“FOUL!” Jake cried pointing at Rich, who shrugged with a smirk on his face.

The girls were dying of laughter, especially Jenna who was recording the whole ordeal.

Michael got up and stretched, “Did I win?”

Rich pushed him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Another BMC fic for all you obsessed fandom members (*Cough* Me)
> 
> THANKS FOR READINGGG! Cya next fic!
> 
> I might continue this game cycle! Comment down any other board games you want the squad to play!


End file.
